


Until Then...

by emotionalcello



Series: Do You Love Me? [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Crying, Damian is 17, Eventual Romance, First Dates, Fluff, Just me indulging myself to some Jason and Damian action, M/M, Romance, Them and me, at least i was aiming for fluff....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalcello/pseuds/emotionalcello
Summary: There are near death moments in Jason's life where he put his last energy on his limbs to get back up and screamed, “Not today Satan!”, then suddenly he escaped death yet once again.Not anymore.This time it came painfully slow.





	Until Then...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this beautiful headcanon https://www.instagram.com/p/BuyZDfInfBg/?igshid=b1m2bpq9oz6
> 
> PLEASE KNOW THAT I'M NOT THAT BIG OF A FAN AND SOME INFORMATION HERE MIGHT NOT BE ACCURATE TO CANON.
> 
> that's all thanks.
> 
> enjoy?

 

He can’t breathe. The fact that he’s in a closed space of an old and decaying warehouse only makes it worse. Even so, the world doesn’t wait up on him. He’s in a position where he can’t stop running. His opponents don’t hold back. So, he uses his emergency tranquilizers. Shooting them up across the room until the men on his trails finally decrease.

He tried to calm himself, remembering the breathing practice all the Robins was taught by the big bat in case of panic attacks and trauma. He kicks the door open and runs away from the damp warehouse. The cold air feels nice in his lungs. It feels colder than usual, just a few hours ago the cold was bearable. Though his breathing is already on an even pace, his head still spins, there's almost no energy left in his body. He feels tired.

He pulls his last bit of energy, to run and hide from the mob that’s chasing him. He almost blacked out mid running, his knees give up and dip into the snow. He punches himself in the face, trying to get his adrenaline up.

A snap of awakening hits Jason, then he gets back up running.

He rushes to his safehouse, doing a physical check as thorough as he can. Despite feeling fine, his heartbeat is low. He feels cold even though the heater is already on for 30 minutes. Jason knows what might cause this, and it might not be just one. It might not be that one thing that Jason had fretted.

But Jason can’t leave it to chance.

This is a sign, this is time.

With gritted teeth and guilt,

Jason picks up a dusted plan.

 

 

+++++++++

 

 

Jason has been away for a month now, and Damian knows his mission supposed to be done last week. Prolonged mission is common in their family business of vigilante, but it is worrying.

Damian doesn’t doubt Jason’s skills to pull him out from whatever he’s dealing with, most of the time. Still, it can’t stop Damian from being restless, no matter how many bags he punched and how long he meditate. Titus has been tailing him all day, so is Alfred the cat, they know that Damian is worked up. It seems like they’re the only one who knows.

He wanted to call Jason. Damian is one of the privileged ones to have Jason’s phone number, along with Alfred. But Damian understands that it’s for emergencies only, like panic attacks, or nightmares. Not to be used as something as petty as just checking up.

The options are that Damian uses the Batcomputer to find him, but his father would know, and Damian’s intention will be compromised. Damian has another base, Superson’s base, but even that computer is hacked by his father. The only option left for him is to convince himself that everything is fine.

Everything will be fine.

Jason will be back.

He has to.

 

 

++++++

 

 

Entering three weeks, there’s still no sign of Jason. Damian waits by the phone the entire time, he even took it on patrol and slept with it in his hand. Yet nothing came in. The only calls that came in are from Jon pestering him.

It takes him a nightmare until he finally calls Jason, it always is. The dreading fear of his sickening realistic nightmare makes his hand automatically dial the only contact saved in his phone. He just needs to hear his voice, Damian just needs to know.

“Damian? What’s up?” the familiar awaited deep voice resonates, sending waves of relief down to his body and soul. Damian breathes so hard that words can’t even come out.

“Breath Damian, follow me, in,” Jason guides, and Damian follows. He doesn’t even realize he was hyperventilating. He thought the dizziness of his vision was because he quickly got up.

“You wanna tell me what happen?” Jason asked after Damian is calm.

“A nightmare.”

“Glad you called me, you wanna--”

“I didn’t dream of my death this time,” Damian cuts in.

A few years ago he would rather jump off without a grappling hook than sound this needy, but he had learned to lean on Jason. In return that Jason would lean on him too. Yet Jason hasn’t come back without a word, and something just feels wrong.

“I dreamt of yours, Jason.”

There’s a pause on the other line, Jason doesn’t make a single sound except for his slow and languid breathing.

“I was... anxious, that you haven’t returned.” Damian bites his lips, even after all these years, talking about his feelings is a thorn on the tongue. “Are you well?”

“Yes, I’m fine, I’m still here... I... shit, I’m sorry, I’ll tell you when I’m late next time.” His voice lack in pity, just genuine worry. His voice is deep with a hint of gruff, it made Damian feels safe and not judged. That voice will not hide true intentions, or even cover the words spoken with sweet lies.

“Are you really fine? Don’t lie to me, Jason.”

“I’m okay, Damian... Look, I’ll get things done here, and I’ll drop by in.... a week from now, sound good?”

“Yes, that’ll be good. If you’re still unable to attend, I will understand, but...” Damian gulped, he really doesn’t like sounding needy, or clingy. Jason isn’t his, yet. “Please tell me.”

“I will, pinky promise.” Jason sang, and Damian holds back an amused chuckle at the playful tone. “So, wanna talk? Or do you want me to talk?” Jason offered.

“Yes for the latter, I have Alfred here wide awake after hearing your voice.”

“God I miss that cat. So, I just tried one of the recipes you told me about...” then Jason went on a ramble about absolutely unimportant and blissfully rub topics.

Damian just leans into the phone, listening to Jason talk while occasionally replying him with single passive words to let him know Damian is still listening.

The way he talks, the way he laughs, it’s definitely Jason. He’s alive and well. It was just a dream. The dreading fear dies down with Jason’s voice in his ear, ever lovingly soothe him, Damian falls right back to sleep.

 

 

++++++++++

 

 

It feels like he’s dying but he did it. Jason finally did it. He doesn’t get to rejoice for his success because right now, there’s a very angry bat tailing him with intent to kill. It’s pathetic how Jason is already winded after 30 minutes parkour through the roof and running between the alleys. The slash on his leg also doesn’t help.

It feels like old times, Batman chasing him like he wanted to kill him. Takes him back when he shot Penguin in the face. Jason bets if Bruce catches him, he’ll get beat down for sure, and Jason isn’t sure if he can survive that. Bruce’ll be unaware how much his jabs do to Jason, unconcerned until it’s too late. It could be Jason’s end. An act of ultimate revenge against Batman, to hold his dead robin again. Unfortunately, Jason still loves him enough to not just stop and let it happen.

His legs burned from over-exhaustion. His chest is clenching down on his lungs and it’s hard to breathe. He reaches the end of his rope when he landed on the rooftop on his knees and not being able to get up. Batman landed on top of him, the collar of his leather jacket clenched tight by a black-gloved fist. With angry gritted teeth, Batman raises his fist. His helmet shattered a few blocks away, the only thing that protects his face from Batman’s armor-enforced fist is this flimsy domino mask. This one is going to hurt like hell.

The punch doesn’t get to land when a flash of red green and yellow knocks the knight back. Jason lands on his ass, and standing between him and Batman, is Robin.

“Father, for once in your life, just stay there and listen to me before you make a grave mistake.” Damian hissed, fist clenched tightly.

“You know I don’t tolerate this behavior, this is the final straw, I need to lock him up.” Batman didn’t raise his voice, but man is he angry.

Robin roots his feet on the ground, “No.”

“You don’t have any say in this.”

Before Batman can step any further, Orphan swoops in, punching Batman under the jaw and he drops on the same level as Jason, completely out, just like that. Jason doesn’t know what the fuck is going on, but he’s that the chase is over.

“Thank you Orphan.” Damian nods, before finally turning around to face Jason. There’s a frown on his half face.

Orphan kneels beside him, giving him a hug out of nowhere. She goes as far as kissing him on the cheek and gave him a deep stare before picking Batman up and leave.

“Let’s get you away from here.” Damian leans down, Jason’s arm around his smaller and slender shoulder. Despite being way heavier than Damian, he’s being picked up pretty effortlessly, Jason doesn’t know what to feel about this.

Jason is beginning to think he has a concussion. He didn’t remember being carried to his safe house, or stripping his top, or stitching his wounds.

When he wakes up, it’s already noon and he’s covered in a blanket, laying on his bed. He doesn’t remember doing anything that makes him in this half-naked but very comfortable state. So, the only one he could accuse is the teenager sitting at the foot of the bed, staring at him silently with arms crossed on his chest.

Damian just sits there as he waits for Jason to gather his consciousness. He’s dressed in Jason’s hoodie and pants, one that he always wears whenever he’s staying over. Jason felt like his head in pounding against his skull, and at times like this, he’s grateful of Damian’s patient silence. He has grown a lot, back then, Damian would demand what happen immediately. Though he knows even right now in his mature silence, Damian is fuming.

“Aspirin on your left.” Is Damian’s first word of the day, bless him.

“Thanks.” Two pills and a glass of water are already by the nightstand, he downs them in a less swift move.

Again, Damian waits patiently until Jason feels better. The cold stare turned into a thoughtful frown.

“What are you thinking?” Jason asked.

“Are you sure you want to hear it now?”

The pain in his head already reduced, and he’s fully awake. No better time than now. Jason nods.

“Don’t do it.” Damian’s voice as soft as a whisper, induced in loud and clear anger. “I will resent you wholly if you did.” Then Damian glares.

Well, _that_ wasn’t what Jason expected. Jason sigs, he props himself to sit up and lay his back against the headboard. He pats the space beside him, and Damian scoots so he can sit closer to Jason.

Jason sighs once again, bracing himself for the topic.

“What do you think was I about to do?”

“You’re giving up. Now that you’ve reached your goals, and you finally believe that your nightmares are only dreams. It feels like an abundant wave of relief and you just let go. You forgot I used to kill too, Jason.” Damian looks a little winded, there's a fire in his eyes as he spits each word.

This isn’t what he expected of Damian, but he’s right, partially.

“Do you remember when I said that I’m living on borrowed time?”

Damian’s eyes are blown wide. That sure doesn’t take long. He’s not enjoying what unfolds in front of him though. Even after years getting closer to Damian, even after consoling each other nightmares upon nightmares, he never see Damian this torn apart. Lips trembling as the glistening green jades hide beneath tightly shut lids.

Damian shakes his head, “Still, you must not give up, there has to be a way to...” then he stops himself. Taking one deep breath before finally sighing and opens his eyes. Showing a calmer expression, but his lips pressed tight as if trying to keep something inside.

“Have you looked for... a solution? A cure?” The tone is flat but the words come out of desperation, while Jason had made peace with it, he can’t say the same when he sees Damian like this.

“There’re none, you know that.”

Damian gulps, “I’ve predicted this, though I’m not sure, I had hoped that you’ll just live. I thought you would be eternal, since Grandfather seems so.”

Jason had thought of that too and was horrified by that, but now it seems the effect runs out on him a little faster than predicted. Whether it’s a blessing or not, the result is still the same. Jason picks death 10 times over eternal.

“I know it’s hard, but I’ve made peace with it Dami, so--”

“But _I_ haven’t made peace with it. I’m scared, fuck sake _Todd_ , don’t you know that some people care about your life?” Damian admitted, and Jason is once again speechless.

No, Jason doesn’t know, but for the sake of his life, he won’t tell the angry Damian that.

Damian glares down on his lap as his breath shortens. A low sob escaped before he shut his mouth and eyelids tight. Without a sound, tears fall down his face. The boy is not a crier, anyone be damned if they see him with any other expression but expressionless, or brood, or occasionally a smile when you caught him with his pets. But tears? Only Jason has seen it.

The difference is, these tears are for Jason, not the nightmares. Jason doesn’t know what to feel about that too.

What could Jason do at this point? He can’t do anything but hold Damian’s hand through it. He wishes he can make things better, but his time is his time, and frankly, it’s not a bad reason to go.

“If only I had known, I would’ve helped.” Damian’s voice filled with regret.

Jason shakes his head, “There’s nothing to--”

“I meant help you kill the Joker, I would’ve helped you obtain your life goal if I knew it would be your last.”

And damn Damian meant it. His jade eyes almost like they’re lit on fire because of the daylight, yet still glisten by the leftover tears.

“No, I have to do that alone, and If you help me, your dad’s gonna be mad, you guys been chummy finally. And don’t think that this is my last heist, I’m still going to go back in action,” Jason tried to sound playful.

Damian sighs, wiping away his tears.

“I disagree, but I expect nothing less from you.” The teen chuckles, finally smiling.

“Damn right.”

“But I demand to be informed every time you’re in Gotham. You also can’t reject my help when I choose to assist you.”

Yeah... this is Jason least favorite part. Making people worry and have to check in with everyone. Maybe not everyone, just Damian, and Jason doesn’t mind that too much.

“I won’t tell anyone, but I think Cain already know,” Damian informed after seeing the look on Jason’s face.

“Cass knows everything, that’s inevitable.... speaking of everyone, where is everyone? Not that I don’t like being just with you, but this is out of character of them.”

“Oh, they were all here. The last of them were just out 3 hours ago. Don’t worry, I destroy all the bugs they left.”

Jason presses his eyelids shut, cringing, and gradually gaining a headache. As quiet as it is now, he’s gonna deal with everyone’s unwanted opinion about him killing Joker later.

“I wouldn’t have cared,” Damian stated out of nowhere.

“About what?”

“If they disagree with me assisting you in killing Joker. You’re... more important than them.” Damian looks down, pink dusted on his face. Cute as it seems, Jason appreciates the sincerity of his tone more. It’s still hard to live down how much his well being affects Damian, and how the teen really cares for him. It’s a weight, but a nice one, like a big Doberman that sits on you out of love.

“You _would’ve_ cared, they’re family, don’t be such a stubborn ass.” Jason chuckled, ruffling Damian’s silky satin black hair.

Damian grabs his hand, “Maybe you’re the one underestimating my feelings for you.”

 _Oh shit_. Damian finally said it. Jason had braced himself for this the moment he realized what Damian’s curious side glances meant. After two years of the tension, he’s still not ready.

“Now, Damian...” Jason lifts his hand defensively, trying to calm the eager teenager.

“No.” Damian knit his eyebrows, in a flash his face leans close with his hands' roots firmly on the headboard on either side of Jason’s face. They feel each other’s breath, Damian still has his eyes nailed to Jason’s, while Jason is too dumbfounded to look away.

“I had wanted to wait until I’m a legal age so you won't restrain, but now the circumstances have changed, and I’m not waiting.” Damian gets dangerously close, yet not as stoic as Jason had thought.

There’s hesitation there, shyness. Damian is being painfully cute, and for once he looked like a 17-year-old boy. Jason can’t really lean away. First, because he was trapped. Second, how can he say no to that face?

Their lips almost brushed, but Damian pulls away and lands his lips on the roots of Jason’s hairline instead. The gentle touch sends earthquakes to Jason’s chest, catching his breath for a second.

“I will be making my advances from now on, be ready for me Jason,” Damian _smirked_. Jason didn’t think it was possible. There's hunger in Damian’s eyes that intimidates the living hell out of Jason.

One thing Damian predicts wrong, is that he thinks Jason would resist. Bring it on.

 

 

+++++++

 

 

Damian doesn’t give up. So, here he is halfway across the world, by the helicopter rooftop in Dubai with his mother.

“I never would’ve thought you wanted to see me again, not after you killed half of my men trying to take you back.”

“You’re misinformed, I didn’t want to be forcefully dipped into that pit of madness, I would like to keep my sanity.”

“My child, as foolish as ever, when I’m being so generous to give you power and infinity.”

“The Lazarus pit didn’t give you eternal life.”

His mother curled up her red painted lips into a knowing smirk.

“This is about that man, isn’t it? The dead Robin, is he dying?”

Damian doesn’t say anything.

“You’re asking me for a way to fix him.”

Hands clenched and gritted teeth, again, Damian says nothing. His mother steps closer, the sound of her heels is probing through his skull

“You love him.”

“If you keep stating facts and have no offer to give me, I suggest you quit wasting my time before I kill the other half of your men and then you,” Damian hissed. Stepping forward to tower over his mother. There’s years gap between now and the last time he sees her, and when he does, he already gains inches over her.

Damian is proud of his genes, not as filled in as Jason like he wanted to, but he finally gains his heights.

“My poor child,” Talia sighed, ghosting her hand over Damian’s face, before placing it at his jaw. Eyes just as cold even though her voice tenderly moans.

“I would love to bind you to be by my side, to save your loved ones, and an excellent choice of lover may I say.”

“Mother,” Damian warned, he is running out of patience.

“The only way is to put him back to Lazarus Pit, gain him more years from his impending death, and I would allow it of course, for a price.”

Damian doesn’t even look like he’s considering it.

 

 

+++++++++

 

 

They didn’t really know when Jason’s end date really is, but they have established that Jason wanted everything to just go normally. But Jason is getting weaker, even though blissfully slow, Damian can’t hide his dread.

Jason knows this makes Damian restless, but he compromises it by making really bold advances. If Jason had drunk one more shot the other night, Damian might have succeeded in stripping him naked and touch him all over. Though the next day, after some talk and argument, Jason let Damian do just that.

Dealing with every bat after killing Joker has been painful, and annoying because they keep insisting like they know everything. They still don’t know about Jason’s condition, and hopefully, it stays that way.

It’s getting hard to see everyone eye to eye after Jason had touched Damian, but it’s actually more like Damian that has touched him. The teen was eager to please, and Jason was starstruck. He didn’t know how Damian learn the things he does.

Then it gets even bolder.

Some of the bats are patrolling near Jason’s location. Red hood is tailing a drug lord by the docks. Jason takes off his helmet as he stakes out. Nightwing, Orphan and Spoiler had dropped by to assist since it’s a pretty big bust. They were talking over how to make the bust as neat as possible when Robin rings to his com.

“Hood, I’m in the area, do you need my help?”

“Got 3 of the bats here already Robin, it’s cool.”

A flash of green red and yellow landed beside him, “You sure?” Robin said again, now eye to eye.

“I’m sure kid, go on, the rest of Gotham needs you.” Jason nods to the faraway city.

Damian doesn’t reply immediately. Jason knows if Damian insists on assisting, he can’t say no. He promised that to Damian, and Jason wouldn’t mind. The more the merrier.

“I see.” Then Damian grabs the collar of Jason’s jacket, pulls him close and kisses him deeply. Jason freezes in place, he stops his hand before they instinctively hold on to Damian’s waist.

“I’ll be dropping over tonight,” he said before he grapples away.

Jason stiffly stunned. So does Dick, Cass, and Steph who definitely sees that the teen just kissed him on the fucking mouth, which means everyone’s gonna know. Fuck. Dick already had his jaw hanging, Cass doesn't seem surprised, which is unsurprising.

“Bruce’s gonna come at you tonight just so you know,” Steph stating the obvious.

“I bet, but I’m not the only one he’s gonna deal with.”

 

 

++++++++++

 

 

Damian just had a fight with his Father. He had predicted this the moment he kissed Jason in front of them. Damian had wished nothing of his father’s blessing, he knew he would never have them. It doesn’t matter anyway because Jason will...

By then Jason will already...

“Hey Baby bat, nasty frown you got there, what’s up?”

As he promised, Damian is in Jason’s safe house, and in Jason’s clothes. When Jason finally arrived from his mission, the swirling dread of impending doom is still there. Damian is afraid of regrets, afraid of things he doesn’t get to do.

“Will you go on a date with me?” Damian blurted out

Jason visibly froze mid pouring hot water for his tea.

“Uh, sure? The Carnaval still in town, wanna go now?”

“No, I will plan on our date, tomorrow will be good.”

Jason raises an eyebrow, must’ve sensed that Damian is thinking about something. Not every day that the teen has impulsive plans. They're supposed to chill today, Jason’s about to educate him about Parks and Rec, and maybe cuddle to sleep. Damian hates that he has to miss that tonight.

“As much as I like going on a date, that’s not why you’re frowning is it?”

“It is. I was horrified after I realized I haven’t taken you to some mandatory courting.”

“Courting huh? Feeling like a blushing bride already.” He sits across Damian on the dining table, smiling warmly as his body relaxes in Damian’s presence, as it should be forever.

“You don’t mind? I do remember you not liking a mundane romantic getaway.”

Jason just shrugs. “For image sake, lately I’ve been letting myself liking things I do like, as ridiculous is it is.”

“As for it should be beloved.”

Jason chocked on his tea, “what did you say?”

“You hear me.” Damian leans in to kiss Jason’s earl grey flavored lips. Chapped but warm, fragrant to the taste.

“I’m sorry to say that I’ll be taking my leave tonight, I have to plan our date tomorrow.”

Before Jason could stop him, Damian already flew out the window with Jason’s clothes still on him. This might be or might not be Damian’s attempt to steal Jason’s clothes, one sleepover at a time.

 

 

++++++++++++++

 

 

“Where are you going this early in the day, Master Damian?”

Early in the Wayne Manor is before brunch. Everyone else won't wake up before that because of the night life. That’s why Damian is doing this right now, taking the bread pudding he made earlier today to impress Jason and as step one of courting.

He’s not worried about Alfred holding him back, it’s the others. He knows they have opinions on him dating Jason, and Damian has no time to deal with them.

“Going on a date with Jason today, I made this bread pudding for him, what do you think?”

Alfred gave it a thorough check, “it looks rather nice, probably will be nicer to eat if warm.”

“Thank you, Alfred, I’ll get going.”

“Before you leave, I’d like to inform you that we’re having a family dinner next week.”

“What’s the occasion?”

“Me.”

Fair enough. If Alfred didn’t make demands on family dinners, none of them would meet each other at all, not for non-vigilante related purposes at least. And no one can reject Alfred on his indulgent family dinners, not even Damian.

“I also want you to ask Jason to come, he was absent for a few months and I’m not taking another no for an answer.”

Damian knows exactly why Jason doesn’t want to come, and he still thinks Jason doesn’t want to.

“I’ll tell him but I can’t guarantee...”

Alfred put a hand on his shoulder, eyes soften knowingly, “Please.”

Shock would be an understatement, but if Alfred knew, then his father must’ve too. That explains why his father hasn’t barged into the two of them.

“Since when?” Damian asked.

“Since the two of you fought, and he talked to Talia.”

“Who else knew?”

“None that I knew of.”

Damian just smiles, now conflicted. It’s only fair for Alfred to meet one of his children, he must’ve missed Jason too. He wonders if his father shares the same sentiment.

“If father knew I met mother, does it means he’s looking for a cure too?”

Alfred doesn’t reply to that.

“Or he’s leaving Jason to die, as punishment.”

“Master Damian, Master Bruce might have been a complicated man, but he loved his children, though it hardly shows. I can tell you that he’s just as devastated as you and me, and just as hopeless.”

Damian wishes he can believe that. Years living with this family and Alfred, he knew the old butler has a soft spot for his father, protecting him like his own son. Damian can relate to that feeling, but that’s not the answer Damian wants.

“I’ll talk to Jason about dinner, thank you.”

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

Damian went all out. Jason had been impressed by the bread pudding, accusing him that he stole it from Alfred. Then they teleported to France (Damian pulled some strings on his superhero friends.). They ate lunch there, then do anything that Jason wanted to see or eat. Then they teleported to London. Sightseeing all the places in Jason’s favorite book. The look of Jason’s starstruck eyes is the most precious thing Damian didn’t know he needed.

To think that the vigilante spent his years traveling around the world with the outlaws, but still has some places he missed along the way.

“Guess we stop trouble before they make it to the tourist spots,” or so the man said.

They only had a day, if only there aren’t more pressing matters catching up to them, Damian would’ve taken his sweet time to pamper Jason. Though the whole day traveling around the world made coming to Gotham’s Carnaval at the end of the day pretty basic, Jason still seems happy.

“Today’s been great, though I still can’t believe you made that bread pudding.”

“Really? We’ve teleported to France to eat lunch and that’s the one blowing your mind the most?” Damian scoffed.

Both of them looks away to the night sky as the Ferris wheel took them to the top.

“Yeah, because I know you don’t like to cook, but you did anyway, for me.”

Damian only then realized what Jason means. Why he was so mind-blown, and why his face was smiling the whole time he eats a half pan of the pudding. He had been so stupid, what’s the use of teleporting dates to impress Jason? When what Jason had wanted has been clear.

He links his hands to Jason’s, leaning his head on Jason’s shoulder.

“I’ll do anything for you Jason, you must know that.”

“I know, I know today is for me. It’s a great date, really. I can’t thank you enough.” Jason leans down and kisses the top of his head. Damian buries his face on the crook of his neck, feeling giddy at what he’s about to do.

They’re reaching the top of the Ferris wheel, and Damian pulls back a little. Looking at those blue-green eyes he adores, and those eyes look back at him lovingly. A surge of emotions fills him to the brim with confidence.

“I love you, Jason,” and he leans forward, placing his lips softly against Jason’s. Feeling his racing heartbeat after his confession, fear that Jason would pull back because of the same reason.

He doesn’t. The Ferris wheel pauses, and Jason pulls him by the waist and kisses him deeper. Damian reaches out to Jason’s neck, his slender fingers raking up to the back of Jason’s head, combing the hair there and pulls him even closer as he nibbled on his lips. His other hand is on Jason’s chest, feeling the beat of his heart as hard as Damian’s.

“A little something, aren’t you Dami?” Jason said between kisses with amusement in his tone.

The Ferris wheel moves again, and they pull away before people on land can see them. They don’t pull apart too far, not wanting to lose the warmth they just shared.

“I must admit, top of the Ferris wheel kisses doesn’t add to the moment as I had anticipated.”

Jason burst out a breathless laugh, but still holding Damian’s shoulder. Though just kissing Jason feels good, he just thought being on the sky will make it something more. Like a dramatic confession, or something.

“What romantic comedy were you taking reference from?” Jason said between chuckle.

“None, Steph has told me about it, I’m so disappointed in her.” Damian huffed, folding his arms.

“I’m not surprised, don’t trust Steph on romantic getaways, besides, if we want to kiss on the sky, we can just grapple our way to the tallest building easily.”

“Hmmm, that’s a good idea.”

They looked at each other with a mischievous smile.

 

 

+++++++++++++++

 

 

“I should’ve known that you’d pick this building.” Damian drops on the rooftop, seeing the Gargoyle statue looks away to the city below. “Though it’s nice to finally meet your childhood friend.”

“Yup, this is him, and this is my favorite view.” Jason pat’s the Gargoyle’s head, looking where his friend is looking while Damian waits patiently.

Jason looks up, shooting his grapple hook to the absolute top of the building where a pole shoots to the dim sky. His other hand reaches out to Damian, waiting for the taking.

“What are you doing?” Damian questioned, but he still gives himself to Jason, holding onto his shoulder as Jason wraps his waist tightly.

“What do you mean? We’re kissing on the sky, hold on.” The hook retracts, and they shoot up to the top of the building.

There’s barely any space to put their feet on, this part of the building in only there as decoration, a morbid and bland decoration. Damian slips from the narrow crook of the pole’s base, but he doesn’t budge at all. He’s holding onto Jason just as firm as Jason holds on to him. He looks down, to the glittering lights of Gotham’s life in the night. Damian remembered his loathe of the ugly city and Jason’s nightmare in living here through his childhood, yet from up here, it’s beautiful, as most cities looked from afar.

Damian is still holding onto Jason, feet hanging in the air. Jason is the only one preventing from both of them falling to their deaths, but Damian feels safe and grounded. He doesn’t care for anything else in the world as long as he gets to stay here in his arms.

Damian smiles at the face right in front of him, eyes staring back at him filled with love and compassion, taking his breath away. Jason leans forward, warm breath ghosting over Damian’s face.

“I love you too Dami.”

Damian doesn’t have the chance to process that because Jason kisses him right after. His chest filled to the brim when he feels Jason smiling under their kisses. Feet still in the air, hundreds of meters above the ground, they share their heated kisses hanging by a thread.

They’re kissing on the sky. And Jason loved him too.

 

 

+++++++++

 

 

Waking up with Jason in his arms has been his weekly occasion that he anticipates greatly. The only difference now is that they’re skin to skin. Under the thick blanket, shielding the morning cold away, Jason’s body completely bare as well as Damian’s. The heat of last night remains, and Damian never felt this content before.

He tucks Jason’s head to the crook of his neck, holding him protectively, yet he knew there are things Damian can’t protect him from. All he can do is cherish what he can.

Rubs on his back calmed him. Jason is awake, yet he says nothing, doesn’t move away as well. They cherish whatever this is together. Not wanting to let go all the same.

Damian shimmied down to Jason’s eye level. Seeing a tired face smile, and Damian combs away the white strands covering his perfect face. Leaving a peck on his lips then travels down to the sexy curves of Jason’s neck. Hands going up and down Jason’s side, tracing the carving of Jason’s body. The muscles, and scars, all beautiful.

Jason left a breathy moan when Damian’s hand reached lower.

“Again,” Jason whimpered, and Damian obliges.

 

 

+++

 

 

Jason had reluctantly agreed, but once he’s here, he seems to be having fun. His face instantly lights up when he met Alfred. Damian and Jason arrived at Wayne Manor earlier than the others, and it was a good decision. Jason got his alone time with Alfred, catching up to where they left off, then everyone else came one by one as Jason warmed up to them when another came.

Jason didn’t even care that his father is here too. They barely talk, but they’re not fighting, that’s a win.

None of them mentioned about their relationship, which is odd, but Damian lets it go as long as they’re not being intrusive or annoying. Today is not about Damian. He’s playing intensive scrabble with Tim while the rest either watch with the same intensity or playing Mario Kart.

Damian left for the kitchen to refill the pretzels and popcorns. When he slams the packets of corn kettle, he grudgingly sighed.

“I take it you wanted to share a piece of your mind,” Damian turns around, meeting the concerned face, “Dick.”

His oldest brother just smiles, as pretty as ever.

“I’m not here to judge, but you can’t blame me to have a hunch that... something is wrong.”

Damian looks away.

“Damian, is there something you’re hiding from us? What’s happening?”

Damian nibbles on his lips, it’s always harder to keep secrets from his favorite brother. “It’s not mine to tell.”

“Is it Jason’s?”

“Yes, but if you try to demand the truth out of him I will not hesitate to block you out of my life even though you are like my blood brother to me.”

Dick raises his arms defensively, chuckling nervously, “Alright alright I get it, but you still can’t blame me to worry.”

“So do I,” Damian sighed.

“You really love him, don’t you?” Dick looks at Damian with pure amusement.

“With all my soul.”

Dick visibly melt at his usually curt little brother’s confession.

“Thank you for bringing him here, contrary to his beliefs, we all do miss him, especially Cass, but she knew, didn’t she?”

“There’s no hiding from her,” Damian shrugged.

They pause.

“You know we would help, we would do anything,” Dick chirps quietly.

Damian wavers. He promised Jason that he’ll keep quiet, but if there’s even a pair of hand that can help, even if there’s the slightest chance...

“Anything?”

 

 

+++++++++++++

 

 

Sunday night. Jason didn’t feel like patrolling he said, and Damian sees that as an opportunity to spend the night with Jason. They play chess, cook a late-night supper, and fall asleep in bed telling stories about their superhero friends' embarrassing stories.

Monday morning. Damian decides not to go to school when he wakes up with Jason. The air around them is as chaste as their first time making love. Damian doesn’t want to let this feeling be over just yet, so he stays. Jason just laughed and let him be in his safe house longer.

After breakfast, they lounge by the sofa. Damian puts on the news while Jason leans his head on Damian’s shoulder while reading a book. Damian leans his head on top of Jason’s, when not turning pages, the other hand is in Damian’s hand, locking together. With closed eyes, Damian breathes in the calming scent of Jason’s hair.  He feels how Jason smiled on his shoulders and sighs happily once in a while. They stay there until noon comes.

Damian doesn’t put his attention to the tv at all. It’s set on low for a white noise of their calm moment together. He combs the strands of Jason’s black and white hair when they get too low and a hindrance to his mesmerizing eyes.

Jason hums happily at the touch, and Damian lives for that noise.

“It’s noon, what do you want for lunch?” Jason looks up, a little bit fatigued he can’t hide from his eyes, they did sleep only so little last night.

“I don’t want you to cook, let’s just order something and stay on the sofa,” Damian mewled, leaning closer to Jason, desperate to find his body warmth that’s already faint.

“Okay.” Jason takes Damian’s face in his hands that rub slowly and cold to the touch, fresh out of the shower.

“I love you, Damian,” the intense compassion that shouts from Jason’s blue-green eyes made Damian wants to melt away. Damian holds back a desperate sob behind his throat.

“I love you too Jason, you must know that I love you with all my soul,” Damian confessed, he lays his heart bare open for Jason to see, it’s what his beloved deserves.

Jason only chuckles, “Then I’m one lucky guy.”

They lean to meet their lips together, a chaste kiss. Damian holds onto Jason’s body like holding for his dear life as Jason cradles his face gently like fine china.

Jason slips away into Damian’s arm, who caught the bulky body in his embrace. He lays there after one last sigh over Damian’s lips before his body finally gives up completely onto Damian’s awaiting hold. There’s no warmth in the body Damian holds, no pulse beats against his skin.

Tucking Jason’s head to his shoulder, Damian buries his face on Jason’s hair and let his tears fall to the top of Jason’s head. There’re two bodies in the room but Damian is alone, no one to hear his mournful wails and sobs.

There is no cure, only destiny. Damian has looked for months but never found anything.

This is destiny, what’s it meant to be. What Jason had accepted, and what Damian must take.

And Damian is lucky enough to be here till the last of Jason’s life, in each other’s arms.

 

 

 

+++++++++++++

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> whatcha think?
> 
>  
> 
> [find me on tumblr!](https://emotionalcello-makefanfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
